A Psychic's Tale Prologue
by Cherry1988
Summary: The story of 214 before he is abandoned by his family, the Morty that developed psychic abilities, got expelled from school, moved the moon with his mind.
1. Tilepathitikós

A/N: I have made a another story on 214, from a teenage boy with his family to a dangerous psychic-powered teen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty, neither Pocket Mortys.

* * *

Morty woke up, but this time, with a bad headache.

He spent the time squirming in his sleep.

He saw Rick running out of his room, Morty then followed him, but Rick turned around.

"W-W-What are y-y-ou doing, M-M-Morty, go back upstairs and sleep." Rick said.

He looked in the mirror and noticed a hole, a literal hole on his forehead, it wasn't bleeding.

"What did you do now, Rick…..?" He whispered

His headaches were killing him, so he would just have to wait until morning.

He tried taking headache tablets, but they didn't seem to be working

His hair was messy from where the bandages were.

He then went back to sleep in his room

* * *

Morty woke up, showered, replaced the bandages, he went downstairs, he saw his family.

"Jesus, what happened to your head?" Jerry said.

"I…..uh fell down some stairs, and I have a headache, can I stay home from school?" Morty said.

"Okay, darling, I'll call the high school to tell you're not coming in today." Beth said.

Rick also arrived in the room aswell, Jerry glared at him.

"Rick, do you have anything to do with this?" He hissed.

Rick knew Morty was lying about the cause of his headaches, but decided not to intervene.

"Jerry, don't accuse dad!" Beth said.

After Summer went to school, Jerry for another job interview, and Beth for her horse vet job.

Morty was lying in bed, with a bottle of water besides him.

"Come with me, Morty." Rick said.

Morty followed him into the garage.

"I put an alien parasite in your brain, it burrowed overnight." Rick whispered.

"What?!" Morty said, shocked.

"It was supposed to increase your intelligence, but by now, it had seemed to double that." Rick said.

Rick took off the bandages around his grandson's head, the scar was still there.

"Holy fuck." He said.

* * *

Rick told Morty to stay outside the laboratory, then a few minutes later.

"Here, drink this." Rick said, giving him a greenish blue serum

"I'm not drinking this, is it supposed to make me go brain dead?" He said.

"No, stupid, it is supposed to make your brain activity go to normal." Rick replied back.

He took a swig and the headache dulled a bit

Before leaving, Morty thought Rick said something.

"What was that, Rick?" Morty asked.

"No, I didn't say anything, you little shit." Rick replied.

Morty looked in a mirror, can he hear what everyone is saying, including that of thoughts?

He stared into a mirror.

Then watched TV with Rick until the family went home.

He fell asleep, then Rick carried him back to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: This is my second fan fiction, I might do a fanfiction on Pokemon.


	2. Tilekinitikí

**A/N: This is chapter 2 of the prologue and the events before A Psychic's Tale**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty, neither Pocket Mortys

* * *

Morty woke up, he thought to himself that he couldn't afford missing school.

He was missing school for five days.

"Mom, Dad, I feel better already." Morty said.

Rick knew he was lying, but his daughter's family were gullible.

"Okay, that's great, sweetie." Beth said in a relieved tone of voice.

Morty packed a hat unless the scar appeared again, some serum, and his lunch money as usual.

He and Summer went to join the school bus.

It was pure torture for Morty.

The usual rumble of the voices felt like a large concert crowd screaming into his ears.

Behind the school, he unzipped his back and ingested the serum, which Rick told him will wear off at least 2 hours, then went inside the school.

Class was pure torture aswell, he could hear and read everyone's thoughts, did the alien parasite cause heightened senses?

At maths, his worst subject, the serum worn off, his headache became unbearable.

" (Don't ask me it, don't ask me it…..)" Morty thought.

"Morty, can you answer this question?" Mr. Goldenfield asked.

" (Aaaand he asked me…..)" Morty thought.

He looked at the board, his pain had reached an all-time high, he could hardly read the math problem.

"Um…." He said

" (What's wrong with him, is he okay?)" He heard a female voice, was that Jessica?

" (What a weirdo)" He heard a jock say.

" (What's his problem?)" He heard one of Jessica's friend say.

"Just stop, Everyone, BE QUIET!" He said softly then yelled.

It only took him time to notice that Mr. Goldenfield was dead, his body was crushed by an unseeable force.

The class opened their eyes, they saw now that Morty had now the bandages that were around his head were now around his neck.

* * *

Neither Beth or Jerry were happy to hear that phone call, they went into the school building.

"What did our son do now?" Jerry asked Beth.

They arrived at Principal Vagina's office, Morty sat at a seat inside, playing with his bandages.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Smith, I'm Principal Vagina, no relation, when Morty was asked a math problem, he tried to focus on it, but then, his teacher exploded." Principal Vagina said.

"Okay." Beth said before looking at Morty, who looked terribly anxious.

"And if this was his doing, I will expel Morty from this high school." He said.

And it was done, Morty was expelled from school for crushing his teacher when focusing on a math problem too hard, he was grounded for a week.

Jerry was explaining it to Morty, while Beth looked on.

"Okay, Morty, as punishment for getting expelled from school, you are grounded for a week, no video games, no TV, and definitely no adventures with my father-in-law." He said.

Morty stayed quiet, he nodded while Jerry listed the things he wasn't allowed to do.

"Now, please go to your room." Jerry said.

Morty then went upstairs, he closed the door, it will give him a time to relax and rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, that's chapter 2 done, the next chapter will focus on Psychokinetic Morty.**


	3. Psychokinitikí

**A/N: This is the third and final chapter of a Psychic's Tale**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rick and Morty, neither Pocket Mortys.

* * *

Morty spent a few days in his room, while grounded, he was only allowed to exit to use the toilet and shower, that was it, food had to he brung up to him.

He learned to control his powers, first, he made a mess off his room by throwing his dirty clothes on the floor, then used his newly-found powers to clean them by putting them in the wash basket.

He spent days training his powers.

At dinner, Jerry or Beth forgot to come up, Morty felt his stomach growl.

He tried using computer to pass the time, but hunger got the better of him.

After the family was done.

"Oh, crap, I forgot to feed Morty!" Beth said.

Morty looked relieved.

He heard footsteps, then Beth came into his room.

"I'm so sorry, honey-" Beth said before she noticed a glowing sphere in the middle of his forehead.

"Mom, don't pay mind to that." He said, then went to eat the food his mother prepared.

Beth noticed Morty's hair was all spiked up.

"Did you use hair gel?" She asked Morty.

"No, it spiked up." He replied

As his psychic powers unfolded, his appetite increased, he would often finish three servings of food in one minute, but it happened only occasionally.

The family left to go shopping, leaving Morty alone.

He sneaked out of his bedroom, he went into the kitchen.

He noticed two halves of a submarine sandwich and cheese.

He decided to do something interesting, he thought he could use his abilities to make something, he used his powers to put the cheese pieces inside the sandwich, then put the entire thing in an microwave, melting the cheese into a gooey paste.

It had the appearance of a Subway sandwich, he then took it out of the microwave, went upstairs to eat it.

After finishing it, he burped a little.

He later noticed his arms were all covered in scars.

They looked really weird, he had never seen them before on his skin

"I should ask Rick about these….." He said.

* * *

"Okay, Morty, where are the markings?" Rick said.

He showed his arms and pulled the jean legs up.

"Okay, Morty, strip down." Rick commanded.

Morty did what he was asked, Rick looked horrified.

The scars were everywhere, on his chest, stomach, anywhere where a vein was.

"Oh my…Is this what the parasite caused?!" Rick yelled.

* * *

Morty's grounding was over, Rick decided to have another inter-dimensional adventure with Morty,

Morty tried to control his hair, but it proved useless.

When they escaped Earth's orbit, Morty looked at the moon.

"You're looking at the moon?!" Rick said.

Then the sphere glowed in the middle of his forehead, and the Moon moved over 5 metres away from the Earth.

"What the fuck?" Rick said, shocked.

Morty looked at him.

"You developed psychic abilities, and you can move planets, I saw you make a cheese sandwich without touching the bread." Rick said.

"Yes, of course I did, Rick, it was delicious." Morty said with a small smirk.

"If your psychic powers go out of control, we are going have to abandon you in another dimension." Rick told him.

Morty was given strict orders not to use his powers near other people.

* * *

The family was out and about, Morty wore a hoodie to hide his 'forehead sphere' and wore bandages underneath them if he had to put his hood down, he also used the long bandage to cover his hair.

Morty and Summer wandered on their own, Summer kept a close eye on her psychic-powered brother.

After wandering about, they met up with their family.

They took a walk around the city, Rick often took bandages with him, and he would often replace the bandages around his head.

Then when Morty and Rick were out and about, Morty looked at a building, without a sudden, the building exploded.

"I think it was a bomb!" Morty heard someone say.

Then people ran away.

"Morty!" The family said.

"What?" He said back.

The Smith-Sanchez Family then managed to leave the shopping center.

They breathed heavily and managed to get back into the car.

* * *

At home, Beth and Jerry were arguing.

"Look, we need to abandon Morty! His powers are a serious threat!" Jerry argued.

"But, Jerry, He's our son!" Beth protested.

Rick stayed with Morty the entire time when his parents argued.

The arguing went on for hours.

Rick finally decided to speak.

"I don't want to get on your dad's side, I love Beth more than I love him, we'll have to abandon you in another dimension for your own safety." Rick said.

His eyes widened, he looked shocked at the fact he had to be abandoned for his own family's safety.

"No…No!" Morty protested.

They held a goodbye party for Morty.

It was family only.

So no Jessica, neither Summer's friends, or anyone from his class.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye Rick, goodbye Summer, and goodbye dad." Morty said.

There was a large amount of abandoned Mortys in this new dimension.

"Because there is other Mortys with this kind of power and similar occurrences, you will be known as 214 after our dimension number." Rick explained.

214, formerly Morty went into the portal.

Which closed and it's dimension never to be accessed again.

Rick wiped the memories of Morty from everyone except family, they still loved him, even when he was in another dimension.

214 walked around the dimension, his chest and stomach hurt.

He needed a place to rest for now, someday, someone will come and treat him better than this.

214 watched days and nights come, he wasn't afraid to die anymore, he was scared to live.

He'll never recover from his psychic abilities.

* * *

 **A/N: For more after this story, check a Psychic's Tale**


End file.
